After Unicron
by MarryeveryDay-ju-ja
Summary: Univers:Tf-Unicron Tr., How big can love be?That is the main question in the Head of Julia,she don't know where her Boyfried(Jonnah) is until she meet his enemy...the Decpticon Starscream.But this is not the biggest problem they have...Megatron is still d he want his revenge...bloody revenge!


_**Declaimer:** i don't own Transformers-all right's go to Hasbro._

_**Beta:** I will thank my great beta Lecidre*-* for sooo much help, my english is really Band and she helped me so much "_" thank you3_

_**Pairings:** O'c/O'c, Autobot/Oc,Decepticon/Oc_

_**Main Bots:**Starscream,Sideways,Megatron,Thundercracker-Optimus Prime,Wing-Saber,Red Alert,Hot Shot_

_**Univers:** Tf Unicron-Triology-after all!(i love the serie's but hate the ending of Armada...):)_

_please enjoy ^.^3 and R&R_

* * *

><p>I always wanted to be on his time he kissed me and told me that he loved m<p>

e, I felt I was brought to a different place... to a different time.

Jonah never talked about his job or what he was doing. I only knew it was top secret,

and I never wanted to be a part of it.

But I still chose him... and the dangers with him.

Julia Thomson stared at her cell phone without moving.

Inside she felt so empty. For several days, Jonah hadn't called her or sent her any

missed him. She missed him so badly.

Tears ran down the dark blond girl's cheeks. Julia wanted to die before she drove

herself crazy, wondering what could have happened to her Jonah. The sweet

promises he had given her. His love. And his heart.

"Hey, this is Jonah. Currently I'm not available, but if you want... please leave a

message after the beep!"

Beep.

Julia took a deep breath before answering.

"Hey, Jonah. Please answer my call... where are you? I've tried to call you a thousand

times but you never answered me. Please...

I love you."

She hang up and started crying into her knees. Whatif he had found another girl

attractive and left her for good? What if he didn't love her anymore...?

Jonah Cater looked around the space ship

Atlantis.

He couldn't believe it when Professor Suzuki asked

him to join her journey. It was his first time to meet those aliens, and he couldn't believe that they actually looked like

gigantic robots from those Sci-Fi these years he and the professor had been searching for them. Now Optimus

Prime, the leader of the Autobots, stood right in front of him.

"So, what are we searching for?" Jonah asked.

The Autobot leader lowered his gaze, looking amused

. "We merely search for peace,

Mr. Cater. However, before we go back to Cybertron.

.. we have to do one really

important thing."

"Please, call me Jonah," the boy said friendly, a bright smile written over his face. "I

thought Megatron is taken down?"

"Yes, he is. But Starscream... he is still alive,"

the Prime replied.

"And we will shoot that aft down from the sky!" Wing Saber yelled from behind.

Optimus turned his pale blue optics toward the warrior, determined. The message

was clear: trust, peace, and safety.

"No. We will take the diplomatic way first. War isthe last option."

"But he is a liar!"

"No, Wing Saber. Starscream is a Cybertronian, just like you and me. He has the right

to choose the path he wants to go."

"Um, Optimus?" the human boy asked timidly, catching the Autobot leader's

attention.

"Yes, Jonah?"

"Is Starscream the one who joined you years ago and

then─"

"─betrayed ." Wing Saber said, his arms crossed. The Autobot looked very

annoyed. "And he will do it again, I swear to Primus. He will!"

"Calm down! I know you're angry, but it doesn't mean that you can decide who lives

and who doesn't!" Optimus ordered, making sure no o

ne was going to do somethingstupid before he briskly walked to the door and left.

Only Wing Saber and Jonah stood in the middle of the room. They exchanged a sad

look. Everyone knew how Optimus felt since Megatron's demise. The Prime hated to

kill other Cybertronians, but sometimes there was no other way. No other choice.

Meanwhile, Optimus went straight to his quarters after he left his comrades. His

spark hurt so much...I never wanted this, brother!

He was deep in thought as he sat down on the gigantic berth. To his right was the

fusion cannon stripped from Megatron's corpse. He gripped the gun and

remembered the last shoot he took from the weapon.

And it hurt so bad.

Julia was deeply depressed as she sat on the beachin Miami, looking over the horizon. Her tears had already dried up in the hot summer air. Then she heard turned her head to the right. It was a man. He

was wearing a pilot's uniform, hisblack hair adorned with a few highlights that didn't fit his pale face Julia could say anything, the man approachedher. He lowered his sunglasses

to reveal those red eyes. "Hello, Julia."

How did he know her name?

Julia frowned and stood up from the sand. The mysterious man was quite tall and

muscular. She had never seen him around this area before.

"Sorry... Do I know you?" she asked in confusion. The dark haired man returned her

question with a slight smile.

"Youwill," he opened his right palm and showed the girl what he was holding.

It was a mobile. A severed touch-mobile which used to belong to her boyfriend.

No! That can't be...!

Abruptly she summoned all her willpower and started to run.

It was not easy. The sand under her feet made her stagger several times, and the

scorching sun above her head made her feel dizzy. Regardless of the pain, Julia kept

running until she tripped over something and fell down to the ground.

Shit!

"Oh, how unwise, femme," the man lashed out, getting hold of Julia's hair and forced

the girl to stand up. Tears blurred her vision. Julia prayed to God silently while she

screamed at the top of her nobody would notice the girl and help her out.

There was no one else on thisbeach beside her and her attacker. The man quickly

covered Julia's mouth with his hand.

"Be quiet,human," he purred, amused by the girl's futile attempt at escaping.

Then she bit him. Hard. He released the girl immediately, hissing as blood gushed out

from the fresh wound. Julia resumed running, but she didn't have much luck. This

time another man appeared in front of did he come from...?

This man was wearing a gray suit, and his black hair was short without those strange

highlights the other man had. Julia shivered involuntarily as he reached out and

grabbed her.

"Let me go!" she screeched, but he was too strong.

The man trapped Julia in his arms as he turned her to the other man.

"Thank you, Sideways," the man she just bit frowned slightly as he pulled a syringe

out from his pocket. Julia started to struggle again, trying desperately to break free.

It was too late. The needle stabbed into her skin,and her eyelids became heavy.

Before long, she was unconscious and slumped to the ground.

Sideways laid the girl's prone body over his strong

shoulder. "You know I was right,Lord Starscream," he grinned, walking past the new

Decepticon leader in triumph.

"Yeah. How unfortunatefor the lady," Starscream gave Sideways a flat look. He trailed

behind his subordinate, holding his injured, bloody

hand.

"Help! Let me out!" Julia screamed behind a massivedoor. No matter how hard she

tried, nobody could hear her.

Her knees finally gave out, and she slid down the cold metal slab. She adjusted her

position until her back leaned against the door. Then she started weeping again.

It hurt so much. She couldn't take it anymore.

The darkness was her best friend in this cell. Without Jonah, all she had was this

endless darkness. Would she ever see him again? Kiss him again? Or marry him

someday?The door suddenly whooshed open. Julia quickly turn

ed around, looking afraid.

What in the name of Jesus Christ is that...?!A giant black robot stood in the doorframe, arms crossed in front of its chest. She

trembled a little when the robot's gaze landed on her curled up form.

"There you are, human. Lord Starscream is expecting

you. Can you walk?"The robot's voice sounded exactly like that man in

gray suit who captured her earlier.A male, perhaps. Julia hugged her knees in fear.

She didn't want to die now! Her only wish was to be with her boyfriend, not sitting in

the darkness alone for the rest of her life.

The mech moved her gently into his hand and began w alking towards a giant lift. Julia

was still crying.

"Oh please, femme. You don't want to let Starscream make youshut up," he

whispered in a warning tone.

Julia looked at the mech in fear when he lifted herup to his optics' level. Their eyes locked for a brief moment.

"I don't know who this Starscreamis," she hissed, "but I can assure you: I won't do

anything for that fool!"

"Oh, you better do. He hates humans in general, even though you are not just any

random human in his optics."

"What?" she asked in confusion when the lift door opened.

"You heard me. He wants to become one of the greatest leaders on Cybertron, and

youare the key to it." He pressed a button, closing the door.

"Cy-Cybertron?" she repeated, not believing her ears.

"Our home planet, like Earth to you is our

home."

"Oh..." Julia had no idea what to say. She turned her head toward the other direction

when the door whooshed open again.

There was another mech in this room. This must be Starscream, she thought. He

seemed to be discussing some important matters with someone else. On the main

screen was a red and blue robot. Judging from their conversation, the robot on the

big screen was Optimus Prime.

"Starscream, be reasonable!" the Prime implored, glancing at the scared girl curling

in Sideways's palm.

"I am reasonable, Prime," Starscream growled. "Reasonable is my second name."

"Julia?"

A familiar voice came from the speaker. Julia's dark blue eyes started tearing up when she

saw another human's face on the screen.

Jonah. Her only love


End file.
